Part 0 - The Intro
High above Forchard Island the sky’s where darkened by a powerful storm that seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere overnight. Thunder boomed through the sky’s causing the ground to shake in its wake. The clouds lit up as lightning streaked through them causing strange shadows to appear. The storm seemed to become more powerful reaching out as if to swallow up the entire island. Suddenly a black figure appeared out of the sky and it began circling below the black clouds. It was a large black malevolent dragon whose very presence seemed to cause the storm to intensify. The dragon let out a roar which echoed through the sky causing the sky itself to tremble. After flying for several more minutes in circles beneath the storm the dragon headed toward a small island near Forchard Island. The dragon flew over a small dense forest area before landing in a clearing within the forest encircled by the dense vegetation. Landing with a thud causing the ground to shake it peered into the forest with its red eye’s as if it was searching for something. A few minutes later two pokémon appeared out of the darkness of the forest. They floated up to the face of the dragon each on seemingly happy to see the great beast. Both of the pokémon looked similar in body style and being mostly white in color, however one had a black circular figure covering the right side of its face that curved pointing upward with a white dot in its center. The tip of its paws, feet, the fur around its neck, the pointy fur on its head, along with a black dot in the center of its tail and its small bat like wings were black. The other one had the same figure on its head, but it was pointing downward and had a black dot in its center. Its tail was completely black with a white dot in its center, along with the tip of its fur on the side of head was black and it had white angle like wings. The dragon let out a low growl and the two pokémon nodded they head as if they understood what the beast wanted. It then turned around and began walking toward a large cave opening that was behind it. With each step it took the ground shook under its large body as it disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The two pokémon floated to the opening of the cave as the dragon’s massive tail disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The pokémon stared into the darkness of the cave until two large eyes appeared glowing ominously against the black background one red one ice blue. The pokémon stared at the eyes in the cave as a low toned growl echoed throughout the inside of the cave. Both the pokémon braced themselves as a gust of wind burst from the cave entrance nearly blowing them away. They then nodded their heads again before floating down side by side into the center of the caves entrance. They wrapped their tails together forming a circular black and white symbol with a black and with dot near the center of it. Suddenly the two dots began to glow firing a beam of black and white energy into the darkness of the cave. The two pokémon looked into the darkness as the eye’s disappeared. The cave suddenly vibrated with the growls and grunts of the beast, but just as quickly as it started it cease. A calm silence fell over the area as the pokémon looked up into the sky seeing the black storm clouds dissipate revealing the night sky. Both the pokémon looked up at the sky at the full moon dimly lighting up the sky, before looking back into the cave. It was then that a pair of light blue colored eyes began to glow within the black backdrop of the cave. “Evitagan and Evitisop thank you my friends. I have made it through another night without any inconvenience.” said a voice coming from the cave. “Evi…Tag…Evitagan.” Evitagan said sounding worried. “Yes my time is slowly approaching…soon I will have completely faded.” replied the voice. “Sop…Tisop…Sop…Eviti!” protested Evitisop “I’m sorry my friend, but you know just as well as I do that there is nothing more that you can do for me.” The voice replied A sudden veil of sadness seemed to drop over the pokémon as they knew that the voice was right. “Now is the time…I have one final mission for the both of you.” The voice said The sadness that the two pokémon felt suddenly vanished and was replace by a sudden upsurge of determination. They knew that their friend’s time in this world would soon come to an end so the wanted to successfully complete his last order. “I can sense that with my passing drawing near that his inner battle has already begun. I want you two to find my son and bring him here. If he loses the battle with his inner psyches then all will be lost.” explained the voice Both of the pokémon looked at the two light blue eyes as they started to move toward them. Out of the darkness of the cave and into the dim light of the full moon stepped a short white haired, light skinned man of average height. The man wore no shirt showing his finely tuned chest and abs while wearing long white pants with bluish-green designs on the sides of the legs. The dim light of the moon caused his skin to give off a faint glow as if he were some kind of specter. He then took a deep breath before looking up at the moon, before moving his gaze back to the two pokémon. “I want you to go find Timothy and bring his here.” ordered the man “Evit.” replied both the pokémon in a firm voice. The man watched as both the pokémon floated up into sky and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He then lowered his head and let out a sigh before turning back around. “Hurry my friends with each day that passes I don’t know how much longer that I can remain sane.” muttered the man He started to slowly walk back into the cave walking out of the dimly lit night and disappeared into the darkness cove. Category:Movie 1 Content